The Pharaoh's Wish
by Vampiria107
Summary: When Yami and Yugi are trapped in Yami's mind, they find themselves in ancient Egypt. Yami has the chance to relive his past with Yugi by his side, but will this be a good thing or a bad thing? PLEASE R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Yami was deep in thought.

The transparent spirit of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh was seated on the window seat in the place he'd come to know as home. He was looking out the window, his chin propped up on his hand, with a thoughtful glint in his pale violet eyes. His name was Yami.

Yami wore a simple pair of black jeans, a sleeveless black shirt, black boots, and a spiked black collar around his throat. Around his neck was his most valued possession — the Millennium Puzzle.

The Millennium Puzzle was the very item that connected Yami in an unbreakable bond with a boy named Yugi Moto. Yugi was of the 21st century. He was the one who had put together the puzzle, the one who had bonded with Yami.

Yugi was the spitting image of Yami: They wore the same clothing, had the same eyes, — although Yami's eyes always showed his seriousness while Yugi's showed his innocence — and they both had the same small figure. Their hair was very similar, too. It was black, for the most part, spiked, and had a thin line of red lining the top. They had blonde bangs — Yami had a few streaks of blonde mixed in with the black. Both boys were short for their age; their hair gave them a slight boost in height.

From the moment Yami had escaped from the puzzle, he and Yugi had been trying to uncover Yami's past, but to no avail. All they'd discovered was Yami was the spirit of a great Egyptian pharaoh called Atem.

Yami heard a door open then close. He was pulled from his thoughts. He looked away from the window. "Yugi?" he called.

"It's me," he heard Yugi call back from the other room. One major difference in the two were their voices. Yami had a deep voice while Yugi's was that of a child. Yugi appeared, a soda in his hand. He smiled at the sight of Yami. Another thing the two had in common was the secret attraction for each other they shared, but would never admit it.

Yugi sat across from Yami on the window seat. Yami shifted slightly so his leg was touching Yugi's — well, not technically touching. Yami couldn't necessarily touch him, but he could feel the warmth radiating off of Yugi.

Yami asked Yugi how his day had been and Yugi happily supplied him with details about his average day at high school. Yami didn't follow most of it — high school was a strange concept for him to grasp — but he paid close attention, anyway. When Yugi finished, he tentatively asked, "So . . . did you remember anything?"

Yami's smile faltered just a little. "I'm afraid I didn't, Yugi."

"Oh." Yugi frowned.

Yami tilted his head slightly and leaned forward. "Do not be saddened. It will come to me eventually."

"I guess so."

"I know so."

Yugi cracked a smile that warmed his innocent eyes. "And I'll be there beside you the whole time, Pharaoh."

"I appreciate it." He, too, smiled.

The door opened once more. Both Yami and Yugi glanced in that direction as Joey, Tristan, and Téa walked in.

"Hey, Yug. Your gramps let us in. 'Sup?" Joey said.

"Hey, guys," Yugi said. He glanced in Yami's direction, but he was already gone.

Joey and Téa had come to help each other out with their homework and, of course, to play a friendly game of Duel Monsters. Yami had disappeared off into his mind, no doubt in search of answers.

As night fell, Joey and Téa said goodbye and Yugi was left alone with Yami once more. He laid down on the couch, throwing one arm over his eyes. He slipped into his mind and tentatively entered the stone door to Yami's mind.

"Yami?" he called into the darkness. Yugi was afraid of Yami's mind; it had so many traps. Despite that, Yugi took a step into the room.

The floor crumbled beneath him.

He screamed and flailed, trying to find anything — anything at all — to stop his fall. "PHARAOH! HELP!"

There was a bright flash of light — so bright, he had to close his eyes. He felt a strong grip on his hand and suddenly, he stopped falling.

Yugi's body was suddenly very warm, but he felt a draft. Whimpering, Yugi slowly opened his eyes. He looked up, searching for his savior's face. Surely, _surely_, it hadn't been Yami. Yami couldn't touch him, let alone catch him. But who else could it have been…?

Yugi was met by concerned eyes, the color he'd seen his whole life. Blond bangs framed the pale face the eyes were on. Higher up was the more stylish version of Yugi's hair, a gold head piece with the Egyptian eye symbol at the middle of the forehead, and gold earrings. Lower down was a white skirt, a gold wrap around belt, gold bracelets around the wrists and upper arms, a purple cap, and the Millennium Puzzle resting against a naked chest.

"Yami…?" Yugi asked as he was hoisted up.

A man in a white skirt and sandals appeared by Yami's side. He looked irritated, but the moment he saw Yami, he dropped to his knees and bent down until his forehead touched the filthy stone they were standing on. "My Pharaoh," he said, muffled, "is this slave causing problems?"

_Slave?_ Yugi thought. He looked down at himself. He was wearing a white skirt and sandals like the man. Like Yami, he was shirtless and wore the Millennium Puzzle around him neck. The man hadn't noticed the unmistakable similarities between he and Yami.

Yami looked down at the man. "No, not at all. Please return to your post. I'll take it from here."

"Yes, Pharaoh." He stood up straight, bowed, then scurried off.

"Yami, what's going on?"

Yami looked back to him. His earrings jingled. "I'm not certain I can answer that at the moment, Yugi. Come."

If Yugi wasn't so confused and slightly scared, he would've been thrilled. Yami was Pharaoh again. He had his own body. And he was still holding Yugi's hand.

Yami led Yugi to a large palace. They had been on a pyramid that was under construction. Yugi had slipped off the ledge and Yami had caught him the minute he heard his cry for help.

Everyone Yami passed bowed and stayed on the ground until he could no longer see them. Yugi felt a flutter in his chest. Everyone they passed had such immense respect for Yami, and Yugi was the one who had the honor of walking by his side.

The palace was large and elaborate for one built in ancient Egypt. The stone walls were smooth and white, decorated with Egyptian pictures and hieroglyphics. The ceiling was high and their footsteps echoed throughout the room.

A couple of people dressed in elaborate robes — whom Yugi assumed were the Pharaoh's personal servants — greeted Yami as he continued on toward his chambers. He seemed to know exactly where he was going. Maybe his wish had been granted; maybe Yami had his memory back.

Some inhabits of the palace eyed Yugi wearily. The man outside had called him a slave, after all. And here he was, in the palace, by the Pharaoh's side.

Yami kept a serious face on but Yugi caught him glancing around at the decorative walls in wonder every once in awhile.

Yami eventually led them past silk, white curtains into what looked like a bedroom. The Pharaoh's bedroom, to be exact.

Yami crouched down on one knee so he could look straight up into Yugi's eyes. He placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Yugi," he breathed. "Yugi, are you okay?"

"I—I'm fine," he stuttered. Oh, God, Yami was touching him — _really_ touching him. His hands were warm and smooth where they touched his bare shoulders. "How did you catch me?"

"You know I won't let any harm come to you. I can _touch_ you now." To prove his point, Yami squeezed Yugi's shoulders. "Catching you was just a matter of spotting you in time."

"Am I dreaming?"

"Not unless I am, too. I don't understand what all of this is about, but I know that since I've been here, I'm regained some of my memory."

"You've regained your throne, too. You're Pharaoh again."

"Egypt doesn't have Pharaohs anymore. I think I'm reliving my past. But you . . . You're not supposed to be here. What happened?" Yami released Yugi's shoulders but stayed crouched down.

Yugi thought back. His checking in on Yami seemed like it had happened ages ago, which, in a sense, it had. He told Yami how he, Joey, Tristan, and Téa Hs spent the evening. "So, when they left, I thought I'd check in on you. I opened the door to our mind and the floor crumbled. I fell, but then you caught me. Are we still in your mind?"

"I would assume so. It's impossible that we're really here. We just have to find a way out . . ."

"What? No way! This is the perfect opportunity to figure out your past!" Yugi protested.

"This is my own mind. I can't remember anything of my past — well, until now — but who knows whether or not this information is accurate."

It was Yugi's turn to grasp the other boy by the shoulders. He put his small hands on Yami's bare shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. "Your mind has memories stored _somewhere_. Maybe this is it."

"It's not safe for you here. You nearly fell off that pyramid."

"But you caught me."

"What if I hadn't?"

"But you did." Yugi smiled softly. He'd vowed to himself to help Yami find out his past. This was the perfect chance.

Yami was about to protest, but Yugi said, "Yami, please. This could be your chance to learn everything." He paused, looking at Yami with wide, pleading eyes. "Please . . . ?"

Silence.

Yami didn't say anything at first; he was mulling over his thoughts. He stayed expressionless.

Finally, much to Yugi's relief, Yami cracked a smile. "It's Pharaoh Atem, not Yami."

Yugi smiled brightly. He was so excited, he threw his arms around Yami's neck and hugged him. "But I suppose I can make an exception for you," Yami added softly, returning the embrace.

The majority of the day consisted of exploring the palace. The more they explored, the more knowledge of his life there Yami gained. By the time the blazing sun went down, Yami had already got to the point where he was telling Yugi stores of the paintings on the walls. Yugi had happily listened. He was that Yami's memory coming back to him.

They finally reached the throne room. Yami stopped at the threshold and marveled at the — _his_ — throne.

Just as he was about to take a step inside, a couple of guards appeared behind them. They kneeled. "Pharaoh? Dinner is prepared."

Yami didn't turn and face them. Instead, he merely said, "Thank you."

They left. Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled. This was by far the best day Yugi had every had, and he got to spend it with Yami. Before they'd gone exploring, Yami had his servants find Yugi more suitable clothing — he wasn't a slave anymore.

He now wore gold bracelets on his upper arms, like Yami — he'd ordered Yugi get some gold, despite what his servants thought. They'd found a silk white shirt, white skirt, and sandals for him to wear.

Finally, Yami turned, his cape billowing behind him. He put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Come, Yugi. We've explored enough for now."

Dinner was magnificent. There were foods Yugi didn't recognize, and some he did. He tired a little bit of everything. Yami would chuckle when Yugi made a disgusted face after eating something he didn't like the taste of.

Other royals that dined with Yami and Yugi made small conversation with Yami, but pestered Yugi with question after question.

Yami backed Yugi's answers u when needed. Finally, a question was asked that neither wanted to answer: "Are you and the Pharaoh related, Yugi?"

Neither could stand the thought of being related. It would be . . . wrong.

Yami stood just as Yugi opened his mouth to answer. Everyone looked in his direction and he held up a hand for silence.

"Dinner was excellently prepared, as per usual. I would love to stay and chat more, but I have business I must attend to. Yugi, I need you to come along."

There was a murmur of disapproval, but no one dared say no to the Pharaoh. Yugi stood and went to Yami's side. "It's been a pleasure talking to you all," he said in a polite manner.

He and Yami left the large dining room and Yugi exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thanks for that."

Yami gave a half smile. "No problem. But, what were you going to tell them?"

"I was going to tell them that we were, as much as I didn't want to. It would've been the answer with the least questions asked.

"Well, now you don't have to tell them anything," Yami pointed out.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Yugi smiled.

Yami was still too interested in his palace to sleep. Yugi went along with him, despite how tired he was. He didn't want to part with Yami just yet.

The first time Yugi yawned, Yami caught him in his peripheral vision. "You're tired. I've kept you up, I apologize."

Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't want to sleep while you had all the fun."

"I think it's about time to retire for the night, anyway," Yami said, turning from the wall he was admiring.

"No you don't. You're just saying that because I'm a little tired."

Yami smiled. "Maybe so, but it _is_ quite late. We still have to find where you will be sleeping."

With that, Yami led them to his own bedroom and called for a servant. Yugi was given a bedroom right beside Yami's. As the servant prepared Yugi's bed, Yami prepared for bed. He began removing all of his jewelry — his bracelets, his earrings, and his headpiece — while Yugi stood by his side.

"Is all the gold really necessary?"

"I was beginning to ask myself the same thing," Yami mused as he removed his headpiece.

"Pharaoh, the boy's bed is prepared," a voice called from outside the curtains.

Yami turned and looked to Yugi. "Well, goodnight, Yami." Before Yami realized when he was doing, Yugi stepped forward and hugged him.

Yami stayed frozen for a minute. Gradually, though, he put his arms around Yugi's little body, returning the hug. "Goodnight, Yugi," he said gently.

As Yugi released him and walked toward the exit to the Pharaoh's bedroom, a smile formed on his face. "Sleep well," Yami called.

"You, too."

When Yugi was gone, Yami changed clothes, extinguished the candles around the room, and curled up on his bed, hugging his legs to his chest. He was afraid to go to sleep; he was afraid he'd wake up in the 21st century, not in ancient Egypt where he belonged.

"No," Yami said to himself, "wherever Yugi is, that's where I belong."

He settled back in his bed and finally drifted off to sleep.

Yami slept like a baby that night. He didn't dream, nor did he have nightmares. When the morning came, Yami woke, but did not open his eyes in fear of what he'd see.

He laid awake for quite awhile, listening, trying to detect sounds as clues to where he was. Finally, he became tired of the suspense.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, all of those who are following this story. I'd like to inform you all that I am making a new account specifically for Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction stories, and this story will be taken down from this account, edited, and continued on my new account.

I will be leaving this story up for exactly one week to inform everyone who may be following it, and at the end of the week, it will be taken down and put on my new account, along with chapter two.

If you'd like, go ahead and follow my stories on my new account: Yami's Little Aibou

Thank you all for wishing to follow my story~! :3


End file.
